Save Me From His Embrace
by rinkurocks
Summary: They thought they couldn't be murdered. They can. What will happen when a serial killer comes after the Mankin girls? And better yet, who will die? Pairings subject to change.


**Chapter 1 **

Disclaimer: Hiroyuki Takei owns Shaman King. Murphy owns his law.

Author's Notes: Oh my...this is actually pretty violent. Okay, if anyone has any suggestions, please feel free to share but not in flame-form please.

Pairings: Mari/Nichrome, reviewers vote on other pairings.

Notice: In this story, the Mankin gang possesses their Furyouuku abilities but not their spirits. It's easier that way. (I know I'm lazy.) Think Yu Yu Hakusho.

Also, there is one OC but DO NOT FEAR! She will be killed! And gruesomely too.

Enjoy the story.

* * *

_Money. Yes, that was what he wanted. He wanted money and the hearts. The delicious, plump, still pulsing heart of his victims. He loved the way it the heart came out, sometimes with a crunching sound, oozing with clear liquid and thick blood. He loved the hearts more than his precious money. _

_His victims were all so beautiful. All of them gracefully stunning girls. He had chosen his next victim. She would make a divine addition to his collection. But she would hate him. Forever and ever. A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead at the thought. If only they didn't hate him. He didn't murder, only put them at peace. And he went through all that trouble to preserve the heart, the organ that controlled the emotions. _(A/N: Actually, that's the brain but...)_ Like love. No one ever loved him. His nervousness dissolved into anger. He'd show them. A sadistic smile crossed his lips. Watch out... I'm coming to get you... _

__

* * *

Yoh Asakura yawned. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, Ren was trying to viciously murder HoroHoro with his kwan dao and all was well. It was so bright outside, yet a cool breeze danced from here to there. A perfect day for a nap.

Unfortunately, that wasn't possible. Poor Yoh was being dragged to his local high school, Funbari High School, by his Itako fiancée Anna and his brother Hao. Anna was an attractive, blonde sociopath with a powerful left-hand bitch-slap. She was also known as the Ice Queen...due to obvious reasons.

Hao, Yoh's twin, on the other hand was a cheerful, easy-going pyromaniac. Albeit a slightly **evil**, cheerful, easy-going pyromaniac. He had his set of cheerful, evil groupies and Yoh had his. Only minus the 'evil' part.

Hao's clique consisted of Nichrome, a tan thirteen year-old (A/N: I changed his age so he could hook up with Mari.) with really creepy, reflective turquoise eyes; Opacho, a small but loyal...uhhh...thing (A/N: Is Opacho female or male?); and a group of the three coolest girls in school: the Hanagumi. Kanna Bismark, Mari Phauna, and Macchi Mattisse, all of them with their eyes circled heavily with Mr. Frosty and Urban Decay Heavy Metal Eyeliner, were the girls that made up the Hanagumi and were the most sought after. Well, maybe.

The fact was, Yoh's female friends put up a good fight. There was the blonde-haired Angel from Hell, Anna; azure-haired beauty Pirika, HoroHoro's sister; Tamao, a shy, pink-haired chore-lover; and Jeanne, the silver-haired Holy Girl. (A/N: I know, I know...I talk way too much. But I can't help it: I REALLY don't like Pirika. Grrr. But I put her in there for you fans. So don't kill me. Please.)

They were walking along to school when a violet tornado whirled passed them.

"Hi Yume!" Yoh's friend Lyserg greeted the hurried girl. She threw them a grin and a greeting and sprinted on.

Yoh sighed happily as they turned the street corner. It was his day off from Anna's torturous training. He thought of all the great things he could do after school...sleep, a little spar with Ren, sleep, TV, sleep, and sleep. Who said life wasn't good?

A little chill passed through Yoh's happy thoughts. He pushed it away and grinned in pleasure once more at the thought of his free afternoon.

Someone did say life was good. But Murphy also said that everything that can go wrong will go wrong. Little did the Mankin gang know, their free afternoon was going to be crashed. Big time.

* * *

_He approached her. She was screaming but no one could hear her. He stuck his gleaming blade deep into her stomach, and the screaming became strained. He pulled the knife out with a sickening squelch. The blade was now covered with blood. As she shouted and cried her last breath, he plunged the blade again, into her chest. He carved out her heart, his knife making a sound like cold metal tearing into a block of meat. The screaming had stopped. _

_He cradled the heart. Love, love, love, love..._

_He didn't care if she hated him now. He would do good for her. He'd protect her heart. And then, she'd love him. A smile once again stretched his adult features. _

_Who's next?_

_

* * *

_

Yoh and his friends arrived at school forty minutes later because of all the stops the Hanagumi had to make to fix their lip gloss.

"This isn't your usual _cheap _stuff," Kanna kept saying haughtily. "It's Dior Addict! And it needs to be applied with _care_."

The boys didn't care if it was mayonnaise, they just wanted to get to school on time.

Wish granted. They were ten minutes early. But too many good things can result in bad things. The group wished they had never learned that.

Too late.

* * *

"Come on!" Macchi yelled impatiently, running ahead of the group. "I wanna see what all this commotion is about."

The group edged through the crowd and looked over the cops' shoulders. What they found sickened them. In fact, it made Ryu run to the bathrooms.

They saw Yume's dead body, with her usually pretty face contorted and her eyes bleeding. A huge hole was in her chest. A chunk of her bone was poking out. Her mouth was open, dripping with drool and bile and blood. A vein in her cheek had popped. Her legs were angled in a particularly uncomfortable way.

Not that Yume would have noticed or anything.

Yoh and Hao were especially sickened. Yume had been their acquaintance since pre-K and although they didn't know her well, she was always nice. Everyone single person in the Mankin gang mourned her death, went to her funeral, and promised themselves to keep her in their hearts forever.

That was it.

They didn't question how she died or try to find the murderer.

If they had, it could have saved the next victim's life. Too bad, so sad.

* * *

_Already two weeks had passed since Yume's funeral. He was ready to go back to work. He giggled and wheezed at the thought of his next love. He pressed his lips together and whispered his favorite line. _

_Ready or not, here I come. _

TBC

* * *

Hey guys! I'm really sorry if that sucked...it probably did. It's only my second fic though, so I'm working on it. I know I should be updating _It's My Life_ instead but I felt an urging to write a serial killer fic. Yes, I am very scary.

Sorry for all the author's notes in the story! Bet you got tired of those, huh?

READ THIS: I need your help! One of the Mankin girls has to be killed off (sorry but they do) so please choose your pick!

One member of the Hanagumi (Oh no! Please not them!)

Tamao

Anna

Pirika

REVIEW PLEASE! I will give you credit in the next chapter! And thanks to all of you that reviewed _It's My Life_! gives everyone cyber-doughnuts

Thanks for reading!


End file.
